The Silver Tides
by LooneyZampy
Summary: The moon has lost another one of her children. Tahno has been robbed of his waterbending. Yet, despite the grief that has settled in him, he decides not to let himself go. Finding solace in still being able to feel Yue's energy during the nights of the full moon, Tahno manages to carry on. On his path, he ends up growing closer to the one who might avenge him: the Avatar.
1. 1 : Under the Stars

**A/N: I started to like Tahno at the very moment in which Amon robbed him from his bending. Actually, I liked him even before that, but it's the loss of his bending that has turned him from a funny cocky character to a more interesting one. The difference between Tahno before and Tahno after Amon was striking to me. Yet, I believe that he's still the same old Tahno deep inside, and I NEED more interactions between him and Korra x)**

**So if you feel the same way that I do, I offer you this story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Under the Stars**

As long as the silver moon is out at night, her reflection shining bright in the seas, in the lakes, in every drop of water, as long as the night is not complete darkness thanks to her caring glow, as long as the moon watches on us, we will be safe. Under the watchful eye of the spirit of the moon, the most beautiful spirit of all, the balance of the world will not be threatened. As the first waterbender, the master of the tides, the moon brings help and gives strength to all those who were gifted with her art. The waterbenders. They grow more powerful at night, and the more the moon is shining, the greater is their strength.

However, some of her pupils got lost. Some of them were robbed from that unique gift they once had. And wasn't that ironical that one of them, one of her lost children, was looking at the full moon right now, feeling more powerless than ever? And yet he still felt something… Some invisible link, something inside… But he wouldn't be able to do anything with that now. He wiped the teardrop that tried to roll over his cheek before it even reached the edge of his nose. Once upon a time, he would have _played_ with that tear using waterbending. When he was a child and he cried, his mom would comfort him by taking that tear from his eye with her own waterbending, and then she would bring it between her hands and make it burst in a dozen of little droplets. As bizarre as it may seem to someone else, for little Tahno it was funny. And later in life, whenever he would feel a tear forming in his eye, he would do the same trick. It never failed to bring a smile to his face and he would instantly feel better. No matter how old we are, the little gestures that remind us of those who made us feel safe when we were the weakest still have their effect later. But he will never be able to do that now. He will never be able to bend water again. Amon robbed him of his bending. Amon robbed him of his soul. Everything he ever knew, everything he ever does and everything he ever did was related to waterbending. Everything. Everything he _was_ was waterbending. Waterbending was what had turned him into a _star_. And he was the best. He was the best waterbender in the world. That's what the newspapers used to say, at least… When he was still… Whole.

Tahno turns away from the river and starts to walk home. The last couple of days were the worst he has ever lived. And the upcoming days were not going to be any better. Maybe he will manage to sleep a few hours this night before another Amon-related nightmare wakes him up… He is close to his home now. He sees it, right in that street, behind the next corner. He reaches his apartment and opens the door. He enters a hall full of his pictures and cutouts from the newspapers. He smiles. His smile is weak, pained, but it's still a smile. Looking at himself was always one of his favorite things to do. A glitzy star, a powerful waterbender, a successful young man… The living room was even better: it had framed pictures of his most famous moments. For a couple of minutes, Tahno forgets that he has lost his bending. He feels alive again. He feels himself living amongst the old pictures of himself celebrating his victories. Celebrating his persona. In the room in which he sleeps are his even more eccentric portraits. His entries in the arena which were always recognizably flashy are there. His modeling pictures are there. There is also another room in his home, but since the moment he has lost his bending, he felt a terrible pain in the chest whenever he entered in that room. The other rooms were giving him comfort; they were proving that he was something, or… Or at least, that he used to be something. But that one room could now only wake painful memories.  
It was his trophy room.

* * *

Feeling reassured enough by his own pictures, Tahno decides to go to sleep. He walks in front of his large make-up table topped with a huge mirror. Around the mirror were pictures of him advertising various products. Those paid well… And God, how different were those pictures from the reflection that he now saw looking back at him! Who would believe that the man in the mirror, the man with those dark circles under his eyes, with that skin on his face looking too heavy for his scull due to the lack of sleep, skin that one would expect to melt like wax at any moment, that man with that unkempt hair and terrible clothes, who would say that he was that same man who carelessly smiled on all those pictures advertising hair and body products?  
How could he allow himself to walk around town looking like this? On the other side, did it even matter anymore? Who would care for him now, now that everything they've actually cared for about him just disappeared?

_She saw me like this…_

Tahno suddenly feels a sharp pain in his gut, as if someone was cutting through his stomach with a knife. _She saw me like this_, he thinks again. The Avatar… The _Avatar_ saw him looking like this. At his worst. Helpless. Lost. Ugly. He brutally turns away from his reflection in the mirror and rushes towards the window.

The moon was bright. Full and bright. He feels her power in his body, but he knows that that power can't serve him now. And yet he feels it… He feels it! There must still be something... Deep inside… Tahno raises his hand. What is he trying to do? Even he doesn't know. He would like to produce a small wave… In a glass of water maybe! Maybe… If he had a glass of water… And… If he… If he tried to move the water in that glass… Maybe… Tahno lowers his hand. He keeps staring at the bright, bright moon. Then his eyes wander through the night sky. There is no cloud in sight. He can see the stars. Thousands of millions of stars. Shining. Like he did. He too was shining… He too was a star… Once.

He directs his gaze towards the moon once again. The moon couldn't help him anymore. Yue was just as afflicted by the loss of her waterbenders as they were by the loss of their bending, but there was nothing she could do to help them from where she was.

However, there was someone who could. Someone who could and who _would_ help him. She promised him. She will help him. She will avenge him.

_The Avatar…_

Tahno manages to crack a smile. He was looking at the majestic night sky peppered with stars and this time, his smile wasn't pained anymore, or weak. This time, he felt stronger. For there is one thing that will always be stronger than Amon. It's the Avatar. And she was on his side this time! The Avatar is strong! Stronger than the Equalists, stronger than anything! And she will stop Amon.

Feeling something other than miserable for the first time in a couple of days gave Tahno new hope. The fear in him fell asleep and Tahno thought that he'd better do the same. He readied himself for bed and crept into it. Tonight, no nightmare will disturb his dreams.

He glanced at the moon one last time before falling asleep, and strangely, had the impression that he just saw the moon wink to him.

* * *

**A/N: This story was sitting on my computer for a while, I didn't want to start publishing it until I outline every chapter... Well... Or at least make some basic outline, so I know where I'm going xD**

**That also means that I already progressed with the second chapter too, which in turn means that I will post again soon :)**

**Love you all, and of course, feedback is always much appreciated, so drop me a little review when you pass by!^^**


	2. 2 : The City Lights

**A/N : Hi everyone! Damn, I'm really sorry, I wanted to finish and upload this chapter way earlier, but I got caught in with a very long project which was - and still is - draining all of my time and energy. That being said, I still found some time for writing, during the breaks and the moments where my brain allowed me to be creative once again, and so tonight, I'm finally able to present you with a new chapter ^^**

**And I need to say it again and again, I love every person who reads these ^^**

**Well... I'll hope that you'll like this new chapter and don't hesitate to drop me a review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The City Lights  
**

Since the last Equalist attack, the city seemed to have lost a bit of its soul. Even the lights that made the nights in Republic City seem magical were now only able to shine with a certain gloom, as if they too were afraid, as if they too had lost a bit of their personality.

The streets were ghastly and solemn, yet in some parts of the city, people were still trying to retain some of the old spirit. Despite Tarrlok establishing a curfew over the non-benders, some places were still full of people. At least during daylight.

Tahno was walking in the middle of the street, enjoying the looks he was getting. This time, he was alone, without his army of fans. Yet he walked proudly, his head high, his old smirk back on his lips. He was still broken inside, but he wasn't going to let himself hit the bottom. He felt as terrible as the days that preceded, but he decided that it would be a shame to let his outer layer suffer because of what was happening - or rather because of what was _not _happening - inside of his mind and his soul. His hair took much longer to do than usual, and every moment he spent on it reminded him of how, once upon a time, he was able to bend his hair in a matter of seconds thanks to his waterbending. But he was not going to give in to the pain. He would spend an hour, two hours, oh, even the entire _day_ on his hair if it was needed, but he will get his hair done and he will look like his old self. He won't let Amon's sympathizers laugh at his defeat. He will show them that despite all that they did, they not destroy him. They may have taken everything from him, but he was still alive. He was still alive! And to prove it, he had to appear alive. Besides, in order to feel good on the inside, you needed to look good on the outside, right? He would take all the time it will take, but he was going to make himself beautiful.

Luckily, it didn't take the entire day. Therefore, he had enough time to strut around town, looking as good as he could, trying to show that, even if he was no longer a Wolfbat, even if he will never be able to compete again, he will show that he still exists. But despite his flashy appearance, despite trying to be like his old self again, Tahno never felt so lonely in his entire life. He missed his admirers and his fangirls following him, he missed Ming and Shaozu... Where were they now? They left for the poles, looking for other healers... Since those in the city couldn't help them... Did they find them? Tahno unvolountarly sighed, remembering what all the healers in the city have told him: what Amon did to him was _permanent_.

He spent some more minutes walking like that, lost in his thoughts, missing the high-pitched little screams of the fangirls who usually followed him whenever he was out, even forgetting by moments the weight of all the looks that were laid on him. And then he heard someone talking about the tournament and the Wolfbats. And mispronouncing his name.

He turned his head to the left and saw a short man with a ridiculous beard yelling incomprehensible offenses in a megaphone in front of a huge Amon poster. Tahno felt heaviness drop in his stomach upon seeing a large picture of the mask he saw just before he lost his bending, but the ridiculous guy in front of it managed to even make Amon look less threatening. When the short man noticed Tahno in the audience, he paused his speech, as if it took time for him to process the information that Tahno didn't disappear from the face of the world once that his bending was taken. He slowly brought the megaphone back to his mouth and, not taking his eyes away from Tahno, started to shout again.

- See that man right there - he pointed towards Tahno - That's an ex-bender! He's been cleansed of his impurity by our leader and he can no longer bully the innocent folks of the town!

Tahno could have expected that such a tool would say something like that at the sight of him. Some people just couldn't handle the fact that his glow is indestructible. He smirked and replied almost immediately - these at least were the situations that he will always be able to handle, with or without bending.

- My, my, my, he said smirking and making his voice sound deeper, has Amon stooped so low? Has he really regressed to make his threat yelled around by a ridiculous puppet with an ugly beard? Look at yourself and tell me, how are you not ashamed to stand in front of a group of people wearing such a ridiculous outfit? It's a public speech you're delivering, you're not rehearsing in front of a mirror in your home...

A couple of people choked a laugh.

- All this is irrelevant! the short guy was clearly taken aback and his voice cracked a little. The less benders we have...

- I do admit that your jacket complements your face, interrupted Tahno.

The man with the megaphone turned red.

- SEE, SEE WHAT BENDERS ARE LIKE! - he went on shouting - Even with his bending gone, he still wants to bully other people!

- Only excessively dumb excuses for people, corrected Tahno.

- That's enough! screamed the short man. You are sabotaging my speech! Non-benders, are you gonna let yourself be insulted this way?! Arrest him!

- Oh, I'm waiting!

The short guy's guard, or so they seemed to be, jumped forth and tried to catch Tahno. But he slid through their fingers like a stream of water. They didn't even touch him. They couldn't. No matter how hard they tried, no matter their number - in the beginning they seemed to be only two, then four, then even some of the people who were gathered around tried to attack - nothing could touch Tahno. Water was evasive. You can never pin down water, you can never stop it. You cannot hold it in your hands. You cannot break it.

Tahno was maybe no longer a waterbender, but he still had the moves. He was still as swift and as powerful as a water torrent. His moves were soft and gentle, but his strikes were powerful. For nothing is softer than water, but its power can overcome mountains, digging its paths through solid stone. The four Equalists didn't even understand what hit them, from which side he came and how did he manage to overpower them. All they knew then was that they were laying on the ground.

Tahno then realized that he was surrounded by the people who came to watch the speech before he interrupted. He almost forgot that they were supporting the Equalist cause, so sweetly did they laugh at his witty (or at least, he liked to think that they were witty) comebacks to the ridiculous man with the megaphone. A moment before, they found him funny, but there was no error in saying that they hated him. Every single one of them. They hated what he was, and right now, he showed them that he still had it in him. If they came to attack him, he wouldn't be able to defend himself. They were too many. And he was alone. Alone and with no bending. The mob will have no mercy on him. He could escape. He was good at evading strikes, that's how he beat the four Equalists right now, and that was also how he managed to win so many pro-bending matches. The memory of pro-bending came as a strong slap, but right now was definitely not the moment to get nostalgic. He glanced towards the stage and saw the short man getting his megaphone closer to his mouth. However, before he managed to say anything, he was immobilized by the metal ropes of the metalbending police.

* * *

- Mass gatherings of Equalists are illegal! spoke a well-known voice to the city.

Tahno looked up and saw councilman Tarrlok on the stage on which the short Equalist man used to stand. The man was held by two metalbenders.

- You may render the outdoors gatherings illegal because those are the only ones you can see, the short man sneered, but we're everywhere! And you can't see the indoors gatherings we have! You know nothing, councilman!

Tarrlok gave the sign to the police to take the man to prison. Tahno watched him dragged in the police vehicle, screaming "OPPRESSION! OPPRESSION!" and making threats of what Amon will do once he learns how the benders mistreat the city. Typical Equalist stuff. Looking around him, Tahno noticed that the people who were standing in the audience mere moments ago either ran away or were captured by the metalbending police.

He froze when someone's hand touched his shoulder. Since he didn't move, the person circled him and stood before him. The avatar.

- Tahno? You're back to looking like your old self!

She tried to sound relaxed and happy to see him, but it was impossible to hide the fact that her smile was pained. She felt uncomfortable around him. And both Tahno and Korra could guess why, even if none of them would want to think of that: what Amon did to Tahno represented the ultimate fear for the avatar. She was so close to him when it happened, and yet... She couldn't save him. If she couldn't save him, then who will be able to save _her_?

Tahno mumbled a "yeah, right" and tried to walk away. This situation was humiliating.

But as soon as he turned around from her, he stopped. He didn't really want to go away. Getting rescued like he just did was maybe slightly humiliating, but this was not even close to the humiliation he felt when she saw him at the police headquarters, shortly after having his bending taken from him. He looked like a broken mess and he was miserable. He was still broken and miserable, but at least, he looked a bit better now. He turned around and saw that she was still there. Still looking at him.

- I promised you Tahno, she spoke, I promised you that I'm gonna get him and I will.

- I trust you, avatar, he said, finally cracking a little smile.

- Breaking your word wouldn't be good for your reputation, he continued, and if I was to be honest with you...

He leaned in closer and said silently, almost in a whisper:

- It took me ages to look the way I do now. Styling my hair with no waterbending showed itself to be unexpectedly hard!

They both managed to laugh at that.

Tarrlok went down from his stage and came towards Korra, thanking her for helping.

- Oh! Tahno from the Wolfbats! he exclaimed upon recognizing Tahno, I was a great admirer of your waterbending abilities up till... Well... The accident.

The declaration led to a couple of moments of uncomfortable silence.

- Tell me mister councilman, Tahno then asked, visibly annoyed at the mention of the so-called accident - in which category do you put me now?

-What do you mean? asked Tarrlok, unexplainably relaxed and happy.

- What I mean good sir is the fact that, since I lost my bending, does your curfew apply to me too? Do I have to be home before the night falls otherwise I get arrested?

Tahno tried to look defiant. With or without reason, since technically he was just rescued by the man he was trying to defy. But a few moments ago, Tahno decided that he didn't like Tarrlok. Talking about his loss of bending as if it was a minor event in somebody's life while being himself a waterbender gave the impression that he didn't really care. To Tahno, it was deeply insulting. And seeing Tarrlok momentally disarmed and confused brought Tahno the kind of satisfaction comparable to those that he would feel once upon a time, when his posse would have laughed at his remarks to the adversary teams. In another, happier time of his life... And to his surprise, even Korra seemed happy to see Tarrlok out of words.

- Well, Tarrlok coughed, we know that you used to be a waterbender, so technically...

- Your metalbending police wouldn't be able to catch me anyways, sneered Tahno before turning on his heels and walking away.

With the corner of his eye, he noticed a smirk of satisfaction on Korra's face.

* * *

**A/N : nothing is funner than writing about Tahno making himself beautiful! Every story featuring Tahno, be it a completely dark and angsty fic, or be it a lighthearted comedy, needs to have some allusions to Tahno's make-up routines or to him styling his fabulous hair xD picturing such situations is great fun!**


	3. 3 : Be Strong, Wolfbat!

**A/N : Hello everybody! May has not been kind to me and June was the moment to get back on my tracks. But now, I'm back from my hiatus and I'm presenting you with the new chapter of my fanfic! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Be Strong, Wolfbat!**

Pro-bending was once a wonderful thing that brought benders and non-benders together. The ancient art of bending elements found a way to touch even those people who have not been gifted with that capacity by expressing itself through a sporting event, through a competition, making them see the benders in another light, as idols that they can admire, as people who still have to struggle to get on the top of the charts. In a city where the triads were sending an utterly negative image of benders and made Republic City sink even deeper in criminality, pro-bending was there to lighten up the mood. There, benders were not a threat. There, benders were shown in a positive light. There, benders were loved.

Amon destroyed it.

Under the Equalist terror, Pro-Bending was threatened of becoming a thing of the past. What happened to the Wolfbats was erected by Amon and his followers as an example of what would happen to the others if they were caught in the crime of... Being born a bender. The specter of the fear of having the same thing happening to them was supposed to discourage those who called themselves pro-benders of ever trying to bend elements again.

And it worked. At first.

* * *

The one thing that so many extremists are deluded about is the inner strength of those that they are trying to oppress. Their followers soon become the norm to them and, forgetting that their followers are more often than not weak enough to get entangled in some extremist ideals, they tend to forget that people outside of their group are still strong enough to be their own leaders. Amon clearly underestimated the will and the strength of the benders and their supporters. After the initial shock went away, the ancient pro-benders needed to pick up the broken pieces of what they had left to them and live on. So even if the arena was destroyed and if it wasn't likely that a new Pro-Bending match will be happening anytime soon, the training halls were opened once again. The matter was supposed to be kept secret and only known by the benders and since the place was controlled by the city police and under Tarrlok's protection, benders could come and train in secrecy.

Of course, in order to pick up the broken pieces and move on, there needed to be pieces to be picked up in the first place. Which was hard to say if even your bending was taken away from you. But just like any other ex-pro-bender, Tahno was made aware that the pro-bending teams didn't want to claim defeat to Amon and that the training halls were opened once again.

* * *

On one hand, Tahno definitely wanted to stay away from all the ancient pro-benders. He, who used to be better than all of them, was now the one robbed from his bending and therefore infinitely inferior to every single one of those that he could have beaten so easily... Once upon a time. On the other hand, giving up on everything he used to be would constitute a defeat to Amon and he couldn't let himself fall so low. Hence, there was only one thing left to do: he would learn about the training timetables of all the other teams and come when nobody's there. Simple enough. Except when there was no timetable.

Since there were no official pro-bending matches, there was no need for official trainings and therefore no need for official timetables either. There were technically no more official teams either, since many pro-benders fled the city out of fear. People who came to the hall together were less often parts of the same team than scattered pieces of the ancient teams that were never to be reassembled again. Coming to the training hall together helped them realize that they were not alone, that even if their teams were no more, that they, as individuals, as benders, subsist. They still live.

They still live and they still have their bending. Tahno's, on the contrary, was completely gone. Coming in the same hall as them, having all their eyes full of pity falling crushing on his figure... No, he couldn't allow it to happen to him. Inferiority itself was a horrible feeling. It felt as if something was consuming your soul, your mind, as if some giant hands of fire seized your brain, then your heard, then your entire body, as if they squeezed it and melted it, melted it until you felt small, until all that remains is but a shadow of what you truly are. And every other better person, even the one with the best intentions, a kind one who didn't deserve anything negative associated to them, was only another knife in the wounded heart. If one tried to hug a person with a knife in their heart, instead of feeling better, the knife would only cut deeper, hurting even more. But feeling inferior after having had the upper hand for so many years was even worse. All the consuming feelings linked with the inferiority complex would become even stronger then, because they would be enhanced by the horrid feeling of _shame_. The feeling of shame for having fallen, shame of all the people who looked up to you, shame of your friends and your enemies alike, your friends because you feel like you betrayed them, your enemies because now they can step on you, now that you're at the same level as their feet. Shame of those you mocked, now that they were free to mock from all those who didn't have the same misfortune coming crushing them and shame from those who had the same destiny as you alike. Shame for never being able to be set as an example ever again.

_Shame_ because you have been defeated.

* * *

Tahno decided to go to the training hall during the night. When the darkness swallowed the city, most people retired into their homes. Non-benders because of the curfew, benders out of fear of being spotted and caught by the Equalists. The training hall would be empty at night and Tahno will be able to exercise alone, train the moves he repeated so many times before, but with nothing happening to the water this time. Still, he needs to keep the moves. That was the only thing that was left of him as a waterbender. Tahno was defeated when Amon took away his bending, but if he came to lose the moves, that would mean the total destruction of him as a waterbender. That, he could not allow. So when the city fell asleep, Tahno would go to the training hall.

He was alone. He spent hours training alone. At first, it was terribly frustrating to redo the waterbending moves without the water from the buckets moving the slightest, but he got to get used to it and to keep going, to keep training... And so he did. Night after night, he kept coming to the training hall, repeating the empty moves without bending anything. But it still felt so good... When his training was at its most powerful, he could feel it... He could feel his bloodstream, he could sense it in his mind, and training during the night, when the moon was out and shining... He was still able to feel it. He could feel the power, he could feel the bond, he could feel the influence of Yue, he could feel... _Water?_ Did he see it right? Did he see a droplet of water coming out of the bucket and outlining a shape in the air. What shape was it? It looked like a... Butterfly? Yes, yes, that's what it was... Drawn by a droplet of water...

_Was he the one who did it?_

A couple of times it happened. A couple of times it appeared to him that he saw a droplet of water ascending, escaping from the bucket, and burst like fireworks. Could it be real? Or was it just his imagination playing tricks on his tired mind? He could have imagined it; after all, he was there alone, without a soul in sight... The city was sleeping and he... He stayed and he trained. He trained in the hall, where nobody could see him.

Yet one spirit could _feel_ his strife, like she felt all the energy of every single waterbender in existence. Yue was affected by their helplessness as intensely as they were. How many times she wept for them... Never in the moment when their bending was blocked at first, but every time one of her children tried, unsuccessfully to bend water, every time one of them tried and failed and felt their loss as a knife in their heart, going deeper at every attempt, the Moon wept. The expression of her sorrow manifested itself in the tides, with waves higher and more powerful that they ever were at this time of the year. Many people noticed that strange change in the movements of the sea and many others observed how the waves were wailing with every move. The entire ocean seemed to partake in mourning the loss of those who could control the elements. But oh, how she shined with pride every time one of her children found enough strength to go on! How proud Yue was every time that she saw Tahno go and train, every time that she felt his blood and his muscles and his energy streaming through his body. He was alive.

Night was safe. Tarrlok was probably aware that he was in the training hall, but aside from him and the police, nobody else knew that he was there. He could be alone and not worry about all those eyes full of fear and pity resting on him. He would always be alone in the hall to train. Except for that one night.

The night started normally. He warmed up before exercise and started with his training. The last few times, he learned how to combine his waterbending moves with more casual fighting moves, those commonly used by non-benders. He was one now, right? So he needed to learn how to fight like them too. Of course, the flexibility and fluidity which came with his waterbending and rapidity learned over years of training were still there, so he had a natural upper hand above the others... Above the other non-benders. That night was no different. Up till the moment he heard some known voices approaching the hall.

- The city is clean for now and Tenzin allowed me to come here during the night. Besides, this is the safest place there is for the moment, spoke the voice of Korra.

- The benders are in trouble, but we still stand! - the motivation and optimism in Bolin's voice was almost palpable - One of the few teams still together and we will train together now! Just like the good old times!

- We are far from the good old times, remarked Mako.

- Oh come on, don't be a deadpan, brother! replied Bolin.

- I'm not being a deadpan, I'm just being realistic. The city is under Amon's terror, the benders are hiding, Pro-Bending is probably a thing of the past, and you say it's like the good old times. Wait... Korra, I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Korra, why are you running?

Typical tactless Mako, Tahno thought. It mustn't be easy for the /all-mighty/ avatar to deal with the situation and reminding her how everything she loves is shattering was hurtful. How wouldn't it be? Was Mako so dense as not to understand that simple fact? Korra's boots made her steps very soft and almost inaudible; therefore it was hard to say for Tahno at what pace she was running towards the hall where he was. Yet, when she was at the door, he felt her presence behind his back.

- Hi Korra, he said with an attempted smile.

- Tahno? What are you doing here?

She seemed surprised, but as soon as she said it, Tahno noticed that she bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

- I'm sorry, I... I...

- Stuttering doesn't fit you, _avatar_, he said as he started to pack his clothes.

Mako and Bolin were at the doorframe too by now. And they both wore that horrible uneasy expression on their face, trying to look away. As if Tahno was some freak that made people uneasy only because he lost his bending.

- Oh! Here we have the rest of the Ferrets team!

The only thing to do now was to resume his act. To be himself. Maybe they will forget that he's broken if he refuses to acknowledge it himself.

- Say, I always thought that I wasn't ugly to look at, yet you three ferrets are still avoiding my gaze! Oh! I get it! Or is it rather... Maybe you're still impressed by me?

He let out some painful chuckles while getting dressed. The Fire Ferrets remained silent. And then, he sighed and looked at them in a way which seemed extremely strange coming from someone like him. His icy blue eyes were shining with certain sadness, even warmth, something that nobody could imagine that he could feel for someone like the Fire Ferrets. But he was tired... And... And he didn't hate them. They now had all that he didn't, but... But their mere existence meant that Amon didn't win, they resisted him simply by still conserving what he had lost. And that's worth all the respect in this world. He broke the silence once again.

- You know... My bending loss isn't contagious. You won't lose it too if you're in the same room as me. On the other side, if you're in the same room as Amon... Oh well!

He grabbed the bag containing the stuff he used for his trainings - additional clothes, hand bindings... - and prepared to walk outside.

- Train well, little girl! he said as he passed next to the avatar, giving her a pat on the head.

- You... You can stay, Wolfbat!

It was Mako's - MAKO'S - voice calling behind him.

- Yeah, we're not claiming the entire hall for ourselves during the off-hours! added his younger brother.

Tahno needed a few moments to let what he just heard sink in.

- Wolfbat?! he said almost mockingly turning to them.

- Well, you're still that sneaky Wolfbat to us! replied Mako with a little grin that Korra and Bolin imitated.

Tahno tried to smile too. He really tried. But there was a lump in his throat and his eyes started to sting. It was mere seconds before actual salty tears were about to form and to leak from there, revealing to the world how much this touched him. But he couldn't allow himself to. He just managed to mutter another "train well", offering them a "peace" hand gesture, before walking, running, _storming_ out of the building.

The first thing that he noticed once that he was outside was how _bright_ the night was. He looked up to the sky, not caring anymore about the tears so salty and bitter that they felt as if they were digging pathways through his cheeks. Nobody could see him anymore. Nobody, but Yue.

The moon never shone with such intensity.

* * *

**Wow, it feels good to start publishing fanfics once again xD**

**Love you all and don't forget to drop me a review, it means the world :)**


	4. 4 : The Lunar Bond

**A/N: My, my, it's been more than a month since I last updated this baby of mine... But to my defense, this chapter is longer than the three previous ones combined!**

**I hope you're gonna like it :) ...fanfics help us in our waiting for Book 2 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Lunar Bond**

The Ferrets did not come the next day. And if they did, they wouldn't come that late. The night was for waterbenders. The unholy hours of the night were, as for them, for Tahno.

He trained alone, enjoying the lack of people, enjoying the lack of those looks full of pity slaying what was left of his confidence. And yet sometimes, when the silence of the solitude was at its heaviest, he'd hope that they would come back again. The last time that he saw them, they made him feel whole again. They called him _Wolfbat_... It tasted bitter to think about that now, though. The Pro-Bending Wolfbats were now creatures from the past, a beautiful past where he was still something. A beautiful past where he was famous enough not to have to care about paying his rent or buying his food. Truth be told, he wasn't running out of money yet, he'd earned quite a sum as a pro-bender and he wasn't as stupid as to keep spending mindlessly now that every source of income he's ever had was cut from him. But one day, he thought, one day when the money becomes scarce, what will remain of him? He could look for a simple job, like those that non-benders have, but he didn't really know from where to start. Tahno mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be worrying about that now. Not yet. Not... Yet. Once when he becomes as miserable financially as he's now miserable emotionally, _then_ he will be allowed to care. There's still time up till then. Up till then, he will keep coming to this hall, he will keep training, he will keep imagining that he bent a droplet of water from the bucket, he will keep trying to avoid other people and he will keep secretly hoping that something, just _something_ will come and break the monotony of his training sessions.

_The Avatar..._

He stopped in the middle of a movement. He saw her only a couple of days ago, when she came to this very hall with the ferret brothers. She looked lost, almost _petrified_ by her powerlessness. She didn't dare looking him in the eye. She certainly blamed herself for what happened to him. For what happened to the others. Tahno sighed. At first, he was attracted to the idea of the mighty Avatar lady. She was fierce, fearless, and tough as nails. Now, she was a scared child, and seeing that other more _vulnerable_ dimension made her even more lovable.

Tahno couldn't lie to himself: he was attracted to Korra. And it shouldn't even come as a surprise, the girl was the _Avatar_. But he wasn't simply admiring her for her being what she was born to be. He was attracted to her fierceness, to the way she spoke. Her hotheadedness and the fact that she wasn't impressed by him the slightest turned the fact of getting her attention into a constant challenge. And he loved challenges. He was always quite gifted when it came to provoking someone. He could make the calmest person in the world lash out at him... But that one time... That one time when he wanted to provoke Korra – the famous, _hotheaded_ Korra – into fighting him outside of the arena... She beat him. She beat him then and there and officially imprisoned his thoughts from that moment. She beat him without even touching him.

_A polar bear dog_, Tahno thought with a chuckle. _What an idea._

He was startled out of his reverie by the sound of the door opening behind him. When he turned around, it was hard not to laugh at the vision before him.

- Did I invoke your presence by my mere thoughts? he asked.

- Maybe.

Korra was staring at him. Not looking, _staring_. Staring straight into his eyes, with insistence, but at the same time, with a disconcerting sort of calmness. She was scrutinizing his face. She looked tired, tired but strong. She made a step towards him. Tahno raised an eyebrow.

- Well?

- I knew that I would find you here, Tahno.

- There's not many places where I could go now, is there, Avatar? - he scoffed, turning to pack his things.

Korra ran to him and grabbed him by the arm.

- Don't you dare leave, Tahno - she spoke his name slowly this time - I know that you need me right now.

- Need you? How could you possibly...

- I feel it. I don't know how, but...

She let go of his arm with an uncomfortable haste and ran towards the opposite end of the training hall. She indicated him to follow. Korra walked out of the door and climbed the stairs, with Tahno at her heels, not daring to break the silence. Soon, they were at the highest level of the arena, looking at the night sky that the destroyed ceiling didn't hide anymore. The sky looked like a wound torn into the flesh of the once luminous ceiling... A painful wound, and yet, a strangely beautiful one... The night was less bright than the other night, the night when Korra came with the Ferret brothers, Tahno thought. Tonight, the night was cloudy. But when the wind moved the clouds enough to expose the chunk of the sky where the moon was peacefully sleeping, he couldn't help but smile. As the cloudy sheets from the moon were blown by the wind and the moon stood full in the night, Tahno could feel it in his blood yet again.

- I still can feel it during the nights of full moon.

Only after he said it did Tahno realize that he spoke. He turned towards the Avatar. She was looking at him, again with that calm and insisting look, so uncharacteristic of herself.

- I know.

Her voice was more of a whisper, sounding as if she spoke from a state of trance. She smiled weakly at him before looking at the moon herself. When she started to speak again, it didn't sound as if she was talking to anyone in particular. She sounded detached, as if she was declaring an eternal truth to the universe, but somehow still meant for Tahno to hear. The entire atmosphere reminded of a dream sequence... And dreams can carry answers to the unasked questions of our inner ghosts.

- I am the Avatar, born in the Water Tribe - she spoke in a slow, sleepy, monotone voice - and both my parents are waterbenders. I may not yet have established a strong connection with my spiritual side, but Yue was always there for me.

Korra smiled when she spoke Yue's name.

- Yue was always there... During the nights of the full moon, I could feel the waves of the ocean even if I was locked in my hut. I could feel the pulse and the bloodstream of all the people surrounding me... All that lives is made of water.

She marked a short pause. Tahno was looking at her, merely breathing. Korra resumed her speech:

- My connection with all the other beings is stronger at night. My connection with the other waterbenders is so even more. And during nights such as this one... Or the one the last week, when I came here with Mako and Bolin...

She suddenly stopped. She turned towards Tahno. She was no longer speaking as if in a state of trance. She seemed much more awake now, the recognizable glow shining in her eyes. She grabbed Tahno by the fabric his shirt and dragged him towards her.

- Do you understand what I'm saying? she asked in a desperate, yet aggressive manner.

Tahno just attempted a smile to counter the ultimate weirdness of the situation.

- Tahno, _you_ called me here. That night, when the moon shone brightly and tonight as well, when the moon is full. I _feel_ those things! You're a waterbender and I can hear, I can _feel_ your call on the brighter nights. You need me. You can deny it all you want, but I'll be able to _sense_ it if you're lying.

She was mere inches from him. Tahno looked at the shadows that the moon drew on her face. Her eyes had a beautiful glow, he thought. When Korra started to release the pressure on his shirt, he put her hands around her wrists. Korra froze.

- You're right - he said - I called you. But I didn't expect you to come. I was just thinking about the mighty Avatar who would come and save us all and - poof! Here you are.

Surprisingly, he managed no playfulness in his tone. There was only pain. He tried to seem as detached as she was just before, but obviously, he was not the Avatar. He couldn't enunciate the great truths of the universe while sounding unfazed. He was pained, he was bitter and he was angry. And noticing how Korra froze, she probably sensed it.

- Tahno, I'm _sorry_, - she was sounding more like her usual self now - I'm sorry I couldn't help you when it happened, but here I am now. You'd called me and I came. Certainly there's a reason why you wanted me here.

Korra pouted probably without even realizing it, and Tahno found it adorable. He couldn't be angry at her? The girl practically _felt_ the pain of all the benders herself; such a weigh was heavy for a young girl to carry. And yet, here she was. Tahno couldn't help but grin. The conversation was about to take a more joyful tone.

- Remember those private lessons I offered you?

- What?

- I offered you private lessons in order to help you make a difference in the ring, because I really wanted your team to stop sucking so badly - Tahno spoke with an exaggeratedly affected tone - but you unleashed your enormous pet on me!

Korra snorted, but Tahno noticed that she was trying to sustain a laugh.

- Yeah right, you were soooo concerned about us! You were making cheap advances to me!

- How inconsiderate of me! Doing that while you were on a _date_ with that Ferret boy!

- I should've let Naga eat your hair instead of just scaring you.

- Oh no you wouldn't!

Korra smirked at him.

- Nobody touches the hair! he concluded.

- Fine, sighed Korra, let's go down in the hall and we can throw punches at each other!

- Don't underestimate me, dear Avatar - Tahno said while already walking towards the stairs - I may not have your powers, but my moves are perfect. I can still sweep you off your feet.

- Don't brag, pretty boy, I could carry you in my teeth.

- I'm shaking with fear.

Before they reached the end of the stairs, Tahno, who was walking in front of Korra, suddenly stopped and tripped her, just to catch her mid-air.

- Like I said - he smirked - I can still sweep you off your feet.

* * *

The next few nights, they trained together. They would come when the veil of the night was the darkest and when Yue would carry the most of her energy.

The first night, most of their training consisted of throwing punches (Korra) and trying to avoid them (Tahno). Fighting this way was Tahno's idea. Korra seemed to feel a bit too uncomfortable to his taste, so he'd provoke her to get a more brutal reaction.

- No bending! he said, trying to break the tension.

- Excuse me?

- If you try to cheat by using your bending abilities...

- I'm not the one who usually cheats, _pretty boy_.

He laughed. He bent his knees, and put himself in a defensive position.

- Punch me, he said.

- What?

- Can you throw a punch?

Korra grinned and took a fighting position herself.

- Oh, you'll see if I can!

She said it in a low, almost sensual tone. But what followed was far less sensual. Korra was a master of fighting all styles and even without using her bending, her strikes were mean and powerful.

Yet, not once did she manage to touch Tahno. At first, what he could read on her face was surprise. Then disbelief. Then frustration. She was strong and able, but he was a master of evasion. He could dodge a strike no matter how good or well-placed it seemed.

- You think I brought all those victories to my team only by cheating? he laughed, avoiding yet another punch.

Korra brought an entire raffle of short and fast punches on his figure, missing every single time. Tahno managed to slide behind her back, swift as a stream of water, but then she jerked her body in the opposite direction and blew a fist straight into his left cheek, propelling him halfway through the room.

- Didn't see this one coming, did you pretty boy?

How long had he been laying here? Her punch got him by absolute surprise and right now he felt as if an entire mountain had crushed him. Korra was laughing above him, reaching her hand out for him. He took it and she helped him get on his feet.

- Does it hurt? she asked, suddenly concerned.

Tahno couldn't help but giving her a sideway look, still holding his jaw, opening and closing his mouth a couple times to see if he's still able to do that, after the heavy punch he just received. He was always a bad loser.

Korra shook her head, her concern visibly turning into amusement. She drew a small amount of water from the bucket, forced Tahno to stop holding his jaw and brought her hand to his face. It felt good. The cold of the water felt good. Korra's touch felt good. His bruise disappeared.

- Still a bad loser? she teased.

- Thank you, Korra.

His answer took her by surprise. Why was she still so surprised whenever he'd say something genuinely nice? He smiled to her.

- Do you think that the moon's still there? I don't think that I'd have lost it if she was still shining... You wouldn't have touched me if the moon was still there, sending me all her vibrations and all...

He tried to sound unaffected, but his tone was so theatrical and exaggerated that it was funny. When he looked back to the Avatar, they both burst out laughing. It was sudden. Unexpected. True.

By the first night, they were sharing a genuine laugh together.

* * *

The second night of their training together, they had decided that they'd train with more _style_, as Tahno had put it.

- Truly, Avatar, you have no grace whatsoever! he'd say.

Korra's first answer was punching him in the arm.

- But you have an _amazing_ teacher right now! he'd answer, completely unfazed by her punch.

- All right - she sighed - let's see what your private lessons are really worth.

Tahno smirked.

- I thought you'd never ask.

Korra was usually careful and on the defensive, but this time, she didn't expect that Tahno would start their training by tripping her once again. Tahno knew that, so he tripped her, expecting to provoke her by that childish move. He apparently succeeded, judging by the smash that he received in the back of his head.

- Okay Korra - he said rubbing on the place where Korra hit him - your style of fighting may be fit for an Avatar, but as a Pro-Bender, I could give you some tips on how to make your rivals fall in the pit more easily.

He looked at Korra and noticed the expression of disbelief on her face.

- Well? What's with the confused expression? I was _genuinely_ proposing _actual_ private _waterbending_ lessons when I oh-so-harshly interrupted your date, no matter what you may have thought, _Avatar_.

- You were flirting.

- Yes, I was. But I was also telling the truth! Take your position!

Korra grudgingly complied.

- Now focus. Focus on your body, on your muscles. Take a deep breath.

Korra obeyed, but he still could notice the frown on her eyebrows. He let a couple of moments tick by.

- And now - he continued - and now, forget it all. Release the breath you're holding. Forget that your muscles are tense. Forget about your physical body. The only thing you should listen to right now is your bloodstream.

He came closer to her and put his left hand on her right shoulder. With his other hand he took her forearm just below her elbow and slightly outstretched it. He sensed that her muscles were tense, but he hoped that his explanations would help relax her.

- As waterbenders, our moves are swift and follow a natural flow. Like waves. You know all that, you've probably learned it in your training as the Avatar.

He circled her and came behind her back. He slid his hands from her shoulders to her elbows, then to her wrists.

- Our moves are slow and elegant... But as Pro-Benders, we also need to be fast and rough. Our flexibility and swiftness grants us the ability to avoid the strikes... But in order to knock the others out, we use our element in a more brutal way, something you probably haven't learned in your Avatar training.

- WHAT?!

Korra pushed his hands away and turned towards him.

- Are you serious? I haven't learned it in my Avatar training? I'd like to remind you that_ I_ knocked _you_ down during our match! And _my_ team was able to counter _your_ team, _WITHOUT_ cheating. Besides, you got nothing on Master Katara.

- Did Master Katara ever fight in a Pro-Bending match?

Korra gasped in shock.

- Master Katara fought in the _real_ world – she yelled - and you have no right to disrespect her!

Without having the time to realize what was happening, Tahno had the content of all the water buckets in the room brought over his head and dropped on him, drowning him for a moment at first, but then caressing his body, embracing his form and resting in his hands like a comforting memory, and then finally leaving him and spilling on the floor. The water felt good on his body... Even if it was meant to hurt him, he got to feel the water in his palms... But he had no time to indulge in the sweet memories, for the Avatar sprang towards him and knocked him on the ground, climbing over him and blocking his arms with her hands at each side of his head.

- Master Katara is the best waterbender in the world - Korra hissed, her face mere inches from Tahno's, her blue eyes shining - Master Katara fought alongside Avatar Aang. Master Katara helped saving the world.

She released her grip on Tahno's arms. She moved away and sat beside him. She suddenly seemed calmer, almost _sad_.

- Master Katara taught me all I know about waterbending - she said at last, with a lower voice.

- I meant no disrespect - he stated, a pinch of shame irking his stomach - I just wanted to say that there are other techniques in Pro-Bending. In Pro-Bending, you fight to knock your opponent out of the ring. In the real world, you fight for other reasons. Master Katara is a widely admired and beloved figure. Nobody in their right mind would have anything other than praise for her.

Korra stood up in silence and helped Tahno on his feet.

- What I was trying to say - Tahno continued - is that in the ring, there are no big issues at stake. The world isn't going to collapse if you miss a move. You aren't fighting to protect your beloved. You are fighting to win the game. To knock your opponent down, to take advantage of the written rules and yes, to cheat them if you must, because the only thing that matters is to win the game and make your opponents fall. Only that and nothing else. And in that situation, there's no better than me. When it comes to Pro-Bending, I'm the best waterbender in the world. Well, _was_ the best waterbender in the world...

Tahno finished his sentence with a silent chuckle. Water was still dripping from his hair and he pulled the lock that was falling on his face behind his ear. It fell on his face once again.

- I'm sorry, said Korra

Tahno's first reply was a simple smile. Without saying a word, he approached her and positioned her back into the fighting stance. Korra let her moves be manipulated. However, Tahno noticed a certain resistance when he moved her arms and when he tried to position her back. An inner resistance of her limbs that she seemed not to entirely control.

- Do you want me to take the water off your clothes and hair? - she asked - I don't want you to get sick...

- Don't worry Korra, I like the feel of water on my skin.

He tried to show her one particular move, but her entire body seemed to fight him. Apparently, Korra's natural stubbornness shone through her body as well. She didn't want to be told what to do and her own body wouldn't cooperate if it felt that somebody else was trying to control it.

- Why are you so stiff? he finally asked, with a pinch of frustration.

- Because you're touching me.

Her answer was so honest and straightforward that Tahno couldn't help but laugh.

- So _what_ if I'm touching you? he asked, amused.

Korra pushed him and crossed her arms.

- I feel like you're doing more _touching_ than needed.

Tahno was still laughing.

- How else do you want me to show you what I know? There are some techniques that require me to show you directly by moving your body. Now back to your position!

He clapped his palms twice, imitating a coach scolding her for protesting. Korra got back into her fighting position. Yet, even after that, there was a considerable strain whenever he tried to move her himself.

- Korra, stop being so stiff, you're a waterbender!

- I can't. I give up. I'm feeling uneasy.

Korra pushed him away and started nervously looking around, scratching at her forearm.

- The _Avatar_ is feeling uneasy? teased Tahno.

- I like it better when you call me 'Korra', she said.

She turned on her heels and walked out of the hall. For a few moments, Tahno was standing motionless, distracted by feeling what seemed like thousands of little sparkles tingling inside of his body, before realizing that she left the room. He left the training hall and walked towards the arena. Korra was sitting in the middle of the place where they once fought for the trophy, once upon a time, in a distant past where he too had his bending, a lifetime ago. She was sitting there, looking at the moon. Tahno walked towards her and sat by her side.

- Do you know the story of Yue? The spirit of the moon? - she asked with a quiet and strangely melodious voice, as if she was in the state of trance again.

Tahno shook his head. Under the light of the moon, Korra's face shone with an otherworldly glow. The moon seemed to have an appeasing effect on her.

- Yue was the daughter of Chief Arnook, ruler of the Northern Water Tribe - Korra's started with that calm voice that she only seemed to have when watching the moon - She lived in the time of Avatar Aang. Master Katara met her when she was fourteen...

Korra's lips stretched into a small smile and she looked at Tahno. There it was again. The tingling in his stomach. For the sole answer he could give, he just smiled back.

- Yue was born with a mysterious illness - explained Korra, this time looking at Tahno - and her parents, fearing she would die, prayed the Moon Spirit for help. One night, they bathed her in the Spirit Oasis. The Spirit Oasis was inhabited by Tui and La, the Moon and the Ocean spirits. Tui and La looked like a black and a white fish, swimming around each other in a perpetual dance. When princess Yue's father put his sick daughter in the water, the Moon Spirit gave her its power and princess Yue opened her eyes.

Tahno outstretched his arm and caressed Korra's cheek. He didn't think about it beforehand, it was a spontaneous gesture, and only when the back of his fingers were stroking Korra's cheek did he realize what he was doing. Thankfully, Korra didn't move back. Instead, she took his hand and held it lightly through the next part of the story.

- Princess Yue was arranged to marry a warrior from her tribe. She could not have expected to fall in love with Councilman Sokka, my Master's brother, who was then but a young boy himself... But their love could not be. During the siege of the North by the Fire Nation, admiral Zhao, the cruel leader of the Fire Nation Navy, got into the Spirit Oasis and murdered Tui, the Spirit of the Moon. Master Katara saw the murder. So did her brother and Avatar Aang. Admiral Zhao murdered the Moon...

Korra fell silent for a couple moments. She let Tahno's hand slip through hers and she looked towards the Moon again. She sighed deeply and when she exhaled, a smile came back to her face. She was looking at Yue, looking at her with pride in her smile.

- He thought he could kill the Moon - Korra sneered shaking her head - he thought he could... But Yue knew better. Yue was holding Tui's life force inside of her. Yue... Yue could give that life force back to Tui. Yue decided to sacrifice herself so the balance of the universe would not be threatened. Yue died as a human in her lover's arms. But her spirit lived on as she became the new Spirit of the Moon. And since then, she's the one giving us her strength; she's the one guarding us. Can you imagine her strength and wisdom? She gave her life as a human, and a spirit was born...

Tahno couldn't take his eyes away from Korra. When she spoke about the moon, she spoke with such passion and yet at the same time, she seemed peaceful and serene... With her voice barely above a whisper, a voice he was sure not so many people have heard. He had to admit that when he first met Korra, he wouldn't have had imagined her to be the spiritual type at all. Not even a little. He wouldn't have imagined that she knew so much about the history of the spirits... And yet, she was the _Avatar_, so why should he be so surprised at her knowledge? He suddenly found himself deeply, deeply grateful for her presence. Grateful for being here. Grateful for her being here and talking with him as if he still was a waterbender. And grateful for her sharing her knowledge with him. So many times he found himself looking at the moon, finding his strength in her glow, but without knowing anything about her story. Now that he was no longer able to waterbend, his newly-found knowledge acted as great consolation to his own spirits.

- Master Katara told me that story... - Korra broke the silence with her voice still soft and filled with tenderness - Master Katara told me many stories from the time she was a young girl, traveling the world on the back of the sky bison Appa...

- You really love her, your waterbending master.

- She taught me so much... And she was always by my side. Always encouraging me. She always, always, always believed in me. And when I wanted to flee the South Pole and to come to Republic City... When she discovered about my plan to escape and when I thought that she'd want to stop me like any of my mentors would... She let me go. She had faith in me. So yes, I really love her.

Korra moved closer to Tahno. At one moment, he expected that she would lean on him, but she didn't. They sat there for a while, looking at the Moon that bathed them in her energy.

By the second night, they formed a bond.

* * *

The next day, Tahno has spent a couple of hours in the city, looking for a new radio. He used to have a radio, once. Before he broke it in a fit of a rage upon hearing another speech by Amon, barely two days after his bending was taken from him. Now that he recalls that day, he thinks that if he hadn't gone crazy then, he never will. He remembered how he was listening to the music, trying to relax, trying to forget, if just for a couple of moments, what had happened to him. He hoped that the sound of music will entertain his mind and ease the pain... And he'd barely started to sink in the melody, that a well known voice coming from the mouth of hell broke the mood. Being startled by Amon's voice in such a vulnerable state had the same effect as hearing the voice of the Devil himself. Tahno had felt exposed, marching on the verge, feeling as if a giant hand would come and get him and kill him once more, strip him and steal his soul once again. The nightmare would come back and the torture was about to start again and it would never end. He had taken the radio and thrown it against the wall, before covering his ears with his hands and curling up in a fetal position. He spent hours... _hours_ sobbing that way, thinking that he was losing his mind. Ming called him the next day. He said that he was going to the North Pole and asked Tahno whether he would join him. Tahno asked him to let him die in peace. Less than ten minutes after that, Ming and Shaozu showed up at his door, telling him that they would not let him die. The three of them visited all the best healers of Republic City. When none of them were able to help them, Ming renewed his offer to come with him to the North Pole. Shaozu accepted to come. Tahno rejected it. There was no way that he was going to let his cousins from the North see him like this.

He promised Ming and Shaozu that he would take care of himself, that he'd keep fighting and keep living. But it was hard... It was hard to keep living when every drop of water reminded you of what you were once upon a time and what you aren't anymore. Every raindrop, every drink he took, every time he took a shower, every time he walked by the lake or by the river, every time the moon shone bright... Every time, he would feel one thousand knives cutting through his stomach, knowing that he's powerless. The ones to save him from sinking even deeper into depression then were councilman Tenzin and Chief Lin Beifong when they convoked him for a declaration of what happened during the Pro-Bending finale. If it wasn't for them, Tahno would have remained in his apartment away from the world, until everyone forgets that he had ever existed. Then, he would finally be able to disappear. But they called him and he went there. He put no effort in his clothes - there was no one to impress anymore - and his hair was impossible to style without his waterbending anyway. He could not know that he was going to meet the Avatar that day.

So many things have happened since he has lost his bending. He's lived through the darkest moments of his life, fought fear and panic on a daily basis and felt the kiss of the madness brushing over his lips. And he survived.

Today, he was living once again. Half his soul stolen away from him, but he had the other half to live with it as fully as he could. That called at least for a new radio! Besides, he would need the radio for the training of that night.

The night that was always close when he woke up, since his all-night trainings in the hall called for catching up the sleep during the day, the night that came faster than he thought. When he came to the training hall, Korra was already there.

* * *

That night, they were not fighting. That night, they were dancing.

- You don't want me to show you how to fight - Tahno said - so I'm gonna teach you how to dance. I suppose that you weren't doing that in your Avatar training.

- I'm a waterbender, Tahno. I know how to dance - she answered calmly.

- Of course you do. But if I may, your dances down in the South are so-so. The Northern Water Tribe has some very elegant dances. And here in the city, we have our dances too.

- Well down in the South, we have some really nice dances too - Korra stated, her impatience visibly growing - and I don't see what does that have to do with anything. Why do you want us to dance?

- Because you're being too squeamish whenever I touch you.

- What?!

Korra released a high-pitched shriek and spent the following few seconds trying to cut through Tahno with her eyes.

- Well what? he said with a far too innocent smile.

- You find that I'm being squeamish when you touch me, so you decide to make us do something that will give you the possibility to touch me ALL THE TIME?! What's wrong with you?! I know that you're a pervert, so far I've been able to establish it, but damn it Tahno, you're really pushing it now!

- No I'm not. I just think that you need to free yourself when you're with me, so I can show you what I know more easily.

He tried to sound sincere. He _was_ sincere. But yet, now when he said it, even _he_ found it slightly suggestive. He sighed.

- Okay, I understand, you have the impression that I'm trying to seduce you and that I'm being too familiar, right Korra?

- Yes.

- Then let yourself be seduced.

Korra's eyes widened. She didn't say a word, but her open mouth and her slight slouch expressed shock well enough. Pretending that he didn't notice her disbelief, Tahno turned the radio on. In all honesty, he expected Korra to run away at this moment, but when he turned towards her, he was surprised to notice that she had come closer to him.

- You're a major creep Tahno, let me tell you this. I don't know what you're trying to do with this entire seduction-dancing-radio story, but I guess that you're right when you say that I'm becoming increasingly afraid of any sort of physical contact.

- You are really going to accept?

Tahno was pleased with this, but at the same time found it hard to believe. Korra only shrugged.

- Sure. We are waterbenders, we have it in our blood. And besides - she walked closer and grabbed Tahno's wrists, lowering her voice - _I_'m gonna show _you_ how we _really_ dance in _my_ tribe!

They were able to dance for a couple of minutes. Following the flow of the music notes, letting themselves guide by the rhythm and the well-known moves. At first, their moves were awkward, but mere seconds into the dance, they became synchronized, their moves at times reminding of waves during a tempest, and at times as harmonious as the movement of the tides. Tahno had known a girl from the Southern Water Tribe a long while ago and she taught him their dances, so he was able to follow Korra with quite an ease and she seemed to have been pleased by it. He could see that this dance was doing her good and he was happy to finally see her a bit more relaxed. Yet, when the choreography required that he slide his hand up her back and touch her neck, once that his hand finally reached the upper part of her spine, she suddenly pushed him back and screamed. She fell on her knees, her head in her hands. She was shaking. When Tahno approached and got on his knees in front of her, he noticed that she was crying.

- That's where - Korra was trembling - That's where he... He... That's where he held you when... When...

Korra was sobbing. He never saw her this distressed. He knew that she was under pressure because of Amon and because of the Equalists, and he expected her to be afraid, even petrified. But not at this point. She was _terrorized_ beyond everything he would imagine she could be. She was shaking like a leaf, pushing everyone away. He tried to hug her, but she pushed his hands away with a start.

- Don't! Don't... Don't... Touch... Me...

- Korra, is there anything I can...

- How did you... How comes you aren't... He barely touched you and... Gone. I... I'm sorry Tahno.

She looked at him with her big, blue eyes. Why would she feel the need to apologize for anything? This seemed to be even more afflicting for her than what he originally thought it would be.

- I was... I was so close when it happened. And I wasn't able to help you. I was so... _so_ close...

She broke in tears once again. Tahno wanted to console her, but she wouldn't let him come closer.

- You have nothing to feel guilty about, he said.

- I'm your _Avatar_ - she sniffed - whatever happens to you is... It's my responsibility that you feel protected. And I failed... I failed _you_...

She tried to keep some composure, but Tahno saw that she was struggling to keep her tears from coming out. It must have been hard for her to let herself be seen like this, by him out of all people. Him who teased her not even so long ago... _Even if it seemed like ages..._ The reflex to hug her kicked in once again, but before he touched her, he stopped, remembering that at this moment, every touch probably reminded Korra of Amon. His hands remained an inch from her arms. That's when Korra did something that surprised him: she took his hands in hers.

- Every touch seems a threat now - she started with her calm, trance-like voice - every physical contact, every closeness... Every time someone's hand comes close to my head... Every time it fastens the knot in my stomach... Every time...

Korra sighed and came closer to him. Her hands were now moving up his arms, till his shoulders. Then they moved from there and rested on his chest.

- I could knock out whoever tries to touch me in a way I don't like it - she said looking at her hands - And I used to love dancing.

Korra raised her head and gave him a weak smile.

- You managed to live through it all and not to feel traumatized by every person approaching you.

When she spoke, it sounded as if she felt... _Pride_? For _him_?

- I underestimated you, pretty boy. You're a tough one.

- Korra?!

Tahno almost squeaked. This was so _kind_. He couldn't help a grin to form on his face. A grin that Korra returned. She approached her body to his even more. They were still both on their knees.

- You lived through it and you have kept your dignity - she said with a shine in her eyes - You're not afraid to have people come close to you... And one thing that I could learn from you is that...

The time seemed to have slowed down. Every move, every word seemed to be hanging in the air, building tension, as a drop of water resting, growing, before it falls on the ground and explodes in dozens of little droplets. Korra was coming closer.

- One thing I could use is that - her trance-like voice was back - Not every single touch is... A threat.

She finally rested her head on his chest and Tahno finally locked his arms around her. Her presence was soothing to him and by her breathing; his presence was also soothing to her. He was holding Korra in his arms. For what could have been a moment where he would feel powerful for the nightly _Avatar_ was the one needing him to console her, he felt as if it was the moment where they were both at their most vulnerable, but yet at their strongest at the same time. If they were strong enough to allow themselves to be weak in front of the other, it meant that they have built trust between them. And having someone to trust makes everyone stronger.

By the third night, they became friends.

* * *

**A/N: And here we are, at the end of our fourth chapter...**

**Waiting for Book 2 until then... We had no news of Tahno showing up there yet, but since one of Bryke's favorite fanarts during the SDCC was one of Tahno and they even commented that "everybody loves Tahno", maybe they bring him back for his fans, like they did with Suki and Jet in AtLA! :D**

**...if they don't, I'll drown everybody under Tahno fanfiction xD**


End file.
